In a typical software application licensing scenario, a user purchases license rights that allow the user to use a software product. Many such license rights only allow use of the software on a single computing machine at a time. Other license rights allow the use of the software on multiple computing machines at the same time. However, even in situations where use on multiple machines is allowed, a user typically manually enters information such as a product key on each machine.